workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
DBG Notes
Stats & Skills Stats *Level (LVL): 43 (1178k Total XP) *Race: Human *Health: 43,000 *Magic Points (MP: 300,000) (LVL: 30/150): 10000 points per level gained until max level (150). *Ki Points (KP: 7,000,000) (LVL: 65/150): 10000 points per level gained until max level (150). *Power Level: 7000 (Your power level is more than thrice the average and grants you greater than average Ki points while allowing you to still be level one.) *Strength (STR): 185 *Vitality (VIT): 185 (+25 health regeneration per second, per ten Vitality: 450. Leveled through exercise.) *Agility (AGI): 185 *Intelligence: (INT): 185 (Levels with intellectual pursuits) *Wisdom (WIS): 185 (Levels by demonstrating wisdom) Increases magic control and regeneration rate. *Luck (LUC): 185 *Charisma: 185 *Inventory: Five-Star Dragon Ball, 10 Senzu Beans, 10 Senzu Bean seeds, *Skill Points: 2891 (Gets 3 points levels 1-10, 4 points 10-15, 5 points 15-150, points for rewards.) *Stat Points: 2400 (Gets 3 points levels 1-10, 4 points 10-15, 5 points 15-150, points for rewards.) *Perk Points: 3 (Gets one every 5 levels) *Money: Zeni: 550,000 Skills *Lying (LVL: 100): *Acting (LVL: 100): *Taunt (LVL: 100): *Politics (LVL: 100): *Swimming (LVL: 65/100): *Stealth (LVL: 60/100): *Academics: **Science (LVL: 100): **Math (LVL: 100): **History (LVL: 100): **Reading/Writing (LVL: 100): *Survivalist (LVL: 60/100): **Cooking (LVL: 60/100): **Hunting (LVL: 50/100): **Fishing (LVL: 50/100): **Shelter Construction (LVL: 30/100): **Plant Identification (LVL: 50/100): **Temperature Resistance (LVL: 70/100): *English (LVL: 100): *Latin (LVL: 100): *Teaching (LVL: 40/100): *Persuasion (LVL: 50/100): *Strategy (LVL: 75/100): *Martial Arts (LVL: 60/150): Passively increases stats by 60%. **Known styles: Jeet Kune Do, Dragon-style Kung Fu, *Enhancement (LVL: 45/150): 45% boost per level *Ki Manipulation (LVL: 50/150): **Ki Absorption (LVL: 30/150): **Ki Sense (LVL: MAX) **Ki Guard (LVL: 55/150): **Finger Beam (LVL: 55/150): **Ki Blast (LVL: 55/150): **Flight (LVL: 55/150): **Kamehamaha (LVL: 60/150): Super Kamehameha unlocked. **Kiai (LVL: 50/150): **Hypnosis (LVL: 30/150): **Telepathy (LVL: 65/150): ***Far-Seeing Arts (LVL: 60/150): **Devilmite Beam (LVL: 150): **Thunder Shock Surprise (LVL: 30/150): **Instantaneous Movement (LVL: MAX) *Afterimage (LVL: MAX): *Meditation (LVL: 60/100): Increases MP and KP regeneration rate. Passively increases stats by 60%. *Mimicry (LVL: 30/100): LVL: 1 Mimics the technique at level 1. LVL: 10 Mimics the technique at level 10. LVL: 20 Mimics any ability or technique at level 20. LVL: 40 Mimics any ability or technique at level 40. LVL: 90 Mimics any ability or technique at level 90. *Magic Materialization (LVL: 50/150): *Matter Manipulation (LVL: 50/150): Abilities *Gamer Mind (Passive): Allows the user remain calm and logically think things through. The minds need for sleep is completely removed. Immunity to psychological status effect. Level max. *Gamer Body (Passive): Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. (He receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP, KP. and all status effects. *Physical Endurance: Level 65 (65% Damage decrease): *Physical Endurance (Energy): Level 35 (35% Damage decrease): Lessens damage from Ki, Magic, lasers, and the like. *Critical Strike (LVL: 45): Levels up from dealing critical hits. *Observe (LVL: 40): Lv 1: it tells the target's max HP, max MP, max KP, and information. Lv 2: it reveals the remaining HP, and weaknesses. Lv 9: it shows additional information like attributes, status, background and emotions. *Magical Regeneration (LVL: 55/100): 55% faster health, Ki and magic recovery and decreased rate of aging after age 20. *Instant Dungeon Create (LVL: 30/100): **Empty ID - Monsters: None (Can bypass security and essentially be the only person in that world.) **Planet Vegeta ID - Monsters: Saiyan's **Training ID - Monsters: None **Time Warping ID - Monsters: None - Time Ratio 30:1* 2:1, 5:1, 8:1, *Instant Dungeon Escape (LVL: 30/100): Perks *Energy Prodigy: You have far more potential than most and in fact have the potential to be one of the strongest of your time. You gain 10000 Magic and Ki Points (MP and KP) per level until maxed magic and power level. *Ambidextrous: You can naturally and effortlessly use each hand with equal skill. *Eidetic Memory: Perfect recall. *Fighter Tier-one: Increases physical, Ki, and magic-based attacks by 10% **Requires 50 ATK, VIT, AGI, and 50 Martial Arts. ACQUIRED https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Pure_Progress *Magical Regeneration (LVL: 1/100): 1% faster health, Ki and magic recovery and decreased rate of aging after age 20. This becomes an ability if chosen. CHOSEN; SEE ABILITIES. *Adonis: As you mature through puberty you will become extremely attractive. This Perk endows you with Supernatural Beauty; perfect skill, amount of muscle mass, increased ability at Seduction, increased charisma, agility, and fashion sense. CHOSEN *Energy Control (At 50 fifty Ki and Magic): An ability that allows one to control energy artfully. Effect: 10% decrease in MP and KP consumption. *Advance Control (At level 100 Magic and Ki): An ability born in those who possess energy manipulation powers that are stronger than others. Effect: 30% increase in energy attacks. Effect: 30% decrease in MP and KP consumption. *Legendary power (At level 150 Magic and Ki): Effect: Magic and Ki attack increased by 100%. Effect: The amount of MP and KP required to perform is decreased by 80%. Effect: MP and KP recovery increased by 300%. Effect: energy defense increased by 300%. *Minor God Class (at level 200 Magic and Ki): Effect: Magic and Ki attack increased by 200%. Effect: The amount of MP and KP required to perform is decreased by 95%. *God Class (At level 300 Magic and Ki): Effect: MP and KP recovery increased by 600%. Effect: energy defense increased by 600%. Magic and Ki Attack increased by 600%. Titles *Master Martial Artist: Requires LVL: 100 in Martial Arts. **Grants 50% increased physical and Ki damage. *Grandmaster Martial Artist: Requires LVL: 150 in Martial Arts. **Grants 100% increased physical and Ki damage. Quests *Skill and stat points rewards to counter greater races. *Complete Master Raiden's training: Master Jeet Kune Do and Dragon style Kung Fu **Rewards: 50,000 XP, the ability to teach the two martial arts, and the ability to continue your education elsewhere. *Observe all of Earth's Dragon Balls: **Rewards: 50,000 XP, Dragon Ball Sensing ability (LVL: MAX), *Get level 10 in all skills and stats: Excluding Ki, Magic, or Power Level. **Rewards: 70 stat and skill points with 1 extra skill and stat point for every skill or stat over level 10. *Complete Master Roshi's training: Master all that Roshi has to teach you. **Rewards: 150,000 XP and the ability to continue your education elsewhere. *Win or be Runner-up in the 20th World Martial Arts Tournament: **Rewards: 500,000 XP and 500,000 Zeni for winning, 250,000 XP for being runner-up, *Climb Korin's Tower and catch Korin: **Reward: +50 STR and VIT for the first climb. +25 STR and VIT for the second climb. +15 STR and VIT for the third climb. +50 AGI for catching Korin. A sip of tap water. The ability to request the Ultra Divine Water from Korin to drink. *Complete Kami and Mr. Popo's training: Or train until Bulma starts looking for the Dragon Balls... by that time you should have completed the quest. **Rewards: 250,000 XP, access to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Room of Time, *Get level 20 in all skills and stats: Excluding Ki, Magic, or Power Level. **Rewards: 80 stat and skill points with 1 extra skill and stat point for every skill or stat over level 20. *Get level 30 in all skills and stats: Excluding Ki, Magic, or Power Level. **Rewards: 90 stat and skill points with 1 extra skill and stat point for every skill or stat over level 30. Notes *1-25=Novice. 25-50=Adept. 50-75=Expert. 75-100=Master. 100-150=Grandmaster. 200-250=Demigod. 300-350=God. *+10.4% XP per level. * https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Ki_Blast#List_of_energy_attacks https://runescape.fandom.com/wiki/Experience/Table#Elite_skills